To Discover a Trickster
by SyFy-Girl
Summary: The Winchesters just moved to Kansas City, leaving their home in Lawrence. School is starting. It is Dean's Junior year, and Sam's Freshman. Who is this "Trickster", and why is he interested in Sam? Full summary inside. Slash. Sam/Gabirel Dean/Cas  -This Story is on Temporary Hiatus-
1. Preface

**Title: **To Discover a Trickster

**Author: **SyFy-Girl

**Genre: **Au!High School

**Pairing(s): **_Eventual_: Gabriel/Sam, Castiel/Dean, _Slight_: Sam/Ruby, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jo, _Past_: Gabriel/OFC

**Wordcount: **WIP

**Warning(s):** OFCs and OMCs, NO Mary-Sues

**Summary: **The Winchesters just moved to Kansas City, leaving their home in Lawrence. The summer has ended, and school is starting. It is Dean's Junior year, and Sam's Freshman. What happens when Dean's school guide turns out to be an antisocial boy with the deepest stare and bluest eyes in existence? And what about when Sam's guide is a snarky, sarcastic jackass with a superiority complex? And just who IS this mysterious "Trickster", and why has he taken an interest in Sam?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Supernatural, Gabriel wouldn't be dead, and the boys would have paired off by now.

**A/N: **So after reading enough AU!High School fics, I decided to do one of my own, It was really just an excuse to write Gabriel pranking the school. And please forgive me. All information I know about police officers comes from Cop Shows. Here is the age list as of the first day of school (will let you know if any ages change):

_Winchesters_:

Dean Winchester-17

Sam Winchester-15

John Winchester-53

_Novaks_:

Anna Novak-15

Castiel Novak-17

Gabriel Novak-18

Balthazar Novak-21

Raphael Novak-22

Lucas "Lucifer" Novak-26

Michael Novak-27

Eve Novak-51

Joseph Novak-55

_Other_:

Chuck Shurley-17

Alex "Rayelgh" Morgan-17

Uriel Jackson-19

Samael Jackson-25

Ruby Alexander-16

Jess Moore-15

Lilith Andrews-18

Jo Harvelle-17

Edit: I fixed Jess, Ruby, Anna, and Sam's ages.

* * *

It was August 14, and the 3 Winchesters were moving into their newly purchased home. They had just left their life-long home in Lawrence, Kansas, and had traveled an hour to Kansas City. The Winchesters had not left because of any problems, but because John Winchester had received a promotion. Back in Lawrence, the police department had been quite small. He had been offered, by the state of Kansas, a job at the Kansas City Police Department as a detective. So, after talking it over with his two sons, he had taken the job. They had looked for property in Kansas City, and found a nice house near the local high school the boys would be attending. Once they purchased the house, they sold their old one, and packed up.

"Phew, we're finally done unpacking" Sam, the younger of the two Winchester boys, said, falling onto the couch.

Dean, the older of the two, snorted, "If by 'done', you mean we keep all our own crap in the boxes, then, yeah, we're done. Move over bitch." He said, shoving Sam's feet off the couch to make room for himself.

"Whatever, jerk. Hey, you worried about school next week?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, new year, new school, new town, new people, new-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, it's all new. Sheesh. No, I'm not worried. Why are you?"

"I'm not." Sam saw Dean's look of disbelief. "Okay, maybe just a little. I mean, all the Freshman get a senior guide, and what if mine's an asshole? And what if he leads me the wrong way?"

"One. You don't even know if it's gonna be a dude. And two. If it's an asshole, you can steal my guide. I don't even want one anyway, I can find my way around the school just fine."

"Oh, right. I forgot they were giving you one as well. Is you're guide gonna be a senior or a junior?"

"Dunno, don't care. Gonna ditch them anyway."

"Good luck with that."

"Boys, dinner!" They heard their dad yell from the kitchen.

A/N: Yeah, I know, really short. So what do you think: Love it? Hate it? Think it should be tossed in a ton of acid? Reviews are like crack to me ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. But I have an excuse: School. More exactly, a research report about Osiris and Anubis. I _finally _finished yesterday, so I can now write!

**A/N 2: **Also, just for the purpose of the school ground making more sense, I'm going to describe what the main hallway looks like. Start outside. Off the sidewalk is a walkway that leads up to the main entrance of the school. When you are inside, it looks like a "T" (as in short hallway, then the hall branches off left and right. Have I confused you yet). Straight ahead is the main office (aka attendance office). To the right is the Nurse's office and the principle/vice principle's office (and a janitor's closet). To the left is the library and the counseling offices. Then at the ends of the "–" of the "T", the normal hallways start that wind up leading to the rest of the school.

* * *

"So, here are your schedules, and feel free to come by my office if you need anything boys," Ellen Harvelle, the school councilor, said to the two Winchester brothers. "Now, your guides _should_ be out there by now, but God knows _Gabriel_ is never on time…" she muttered the last bit of the sentence under her breath. She stood up from behind her desk and began walking out of her office with the brothers following behind her. They walked into the main hallway of the school and into the attendance office. Sitting in a corner on a stool reading a book was a 17-year old boy dressed in a long, beige coat, a white button up shirt, and black jeans.

"Castiel," Ellen said. The boy looked up. He had the most unnerving blue eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. "This is you 'charge', Dean Winchester." She pointed at Dean. "He's in most of the same classes as you, so please show him around, and make sure he doesn't get lost." Castiel turned his gaze to Dean, and cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Cas" Dean said, holding out his hand. Castiel didn't take it, just continued to look into Dean's eyes. Dean put his hand back at his side, and stared right back.

Sam cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Where is that brother of yours, Castiel?" Ellen asked.

"I assume you are referring to Gabriel. He asked for me to inform you that the overslept, and you should take a 'chill-pill' and he would be arriving soon."

"That sound like him," She turned to Sam. "Gabriel Novak, your guide, is an immature brat who needs to be sat in a corner rather than put in detention. Unfortunately, he was the best senior guide we could find on such short notice. All others who had volunteered were already assigned a freshman. Just come tell me if he hands you any shit, and I'll set him straight."

"Aw, I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Ells." Into the office, note in hand, walked a student wearing a green denim jacket, a red shirt, and ripped blue jeans. He had honey colored eyes, with a slightly darker hair color. He looked about 5'6", compared to Castiel's 5'10", Dean's 5'11", and Sam the Sasquatch's 6', but he made up from his lack of height by his expression; he wore the smirk of a troublemaker. Sam knew he was doomed.

"Don't you sass me, boy. And what did I tell you about calling me 'Ells'?"

"That 'If you call me that one more time, I will shove you in a box, put a bow on top, and leave it at Rayelgh's doorstep for her to poke and prod at you with all her heart's desire,' but you forget Ray's my bud, she'd never do that to me." Ellen sighed. "Anyway, who's my freshman victim-I mean child who I shall love and protect for all eternity?" He batted his eyelashes.

"Sam Winchester, meet Gabriel. Gabriel, Sam. If I hear you did anything that even _hints_ of emotional scarring-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be swimming with the fishes. Now Sammy, how's you say I go show you to your brand new shiny locker that will most likely be covered in gum, and have all kind of little creepy-crawlies inside?" Gabriel said, actually sounding excited and genuine (which probably meant he was planning something). "And who's the little-older-brother eye-fucking my brother?" Dean broke out of the 'staring contest' he seemed to be having with Castiel and gaped and Gabriel.

"Language" Ellen said, but knew it was a lost cause. "Dean Winchester, he's a senior, and Castiel is his guide."

"Yeah, and I wasn't 'eye-fucking him you midget bastard!'"

Gabriel's smirk widened. He chuckled. "You should _not_ have said that Dean-o"

Castiel sighed. "If you are through antagonizing my brother, we must now depart. Mr. Aziraphale does not take kindly to students being late, even if it is their first day. Come, I will help you find your locker," And with that said, Castiel left the room. Dean hurried after him.

"Come on, Sammy-boy, let's skedaddle before I die death-by-over-protective-momma-lion, because, in case you haven't guessed, Ellen get's pretty over-protective over the newbies here. Don't want her to think I'm corrupting you by getting you to ditch first period." And with that, Gabriel left the room, not waiting for Sam to respond. Sam ran after him.

"First of all, my name is _**Sam**_, _not_ _**Sammy,**_ and second of all, where are you going?"

"To your locker. Gotta get you nice and warm and cozy, right? Then I can help you stash away your acorns for the winter…1420…1421…1422! Here we are! Now, what's you combo?"

"I'd recommend not giving it to the likes of him" Sam heard a female voice right behind him. Although he would deny it later, he jumped and the closeness of it. Turing around, he was surprised at what he saw.

There was a girl, about 5'8" tall. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair with black and blue streaks through it. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with the words "Devil's Advocates" written on it in red letters that reminded him of dripping blood. She had on tight, black jeans, a leather belt with silver studs, and a similar bracelet. She was also wearing black combat boots, and a single leather-fingerless glove on her left hand. She also had a gold ring on her right hand's middle finger. "Hey Gabe. What're you doing with Gigantor here?" She walked around Sam to lean against the lockers next to Gabriel.

"Gigantor…I may have to steal that one. He's my-what does Cas call them?-charge."

"Aw, I see." She turned to Sam, and, with a completely serious voice, said "You, my giant friend, are going to die." She broke out into a smile. "The name's Alex, Alex Morgan. But call me Rayelgh."

"The one who pokes and prods things?" Sam said, mouth currently on autopilot.

"Lemme guess, Ellen's your councilor? She loves me, she really does, but she enjoys using me to make threats to people. Anywho, unlike candy-man here, I'm a junior, but I have some senior classes. So now, I'm going to tell you how I met our friend here. When I was entering Pre-K, I met this evil little bastard who enjoyed stealing candy from the teachers' stashes. We became best buddies. We tried dating a while back, but nothing really changed: we were designed to be twins, not a couple."

"A couple high tolerance maniacs maybe" Sam heard a student say in passing. It seemed that these two had a reputation.

"OK, now that introductions are out of the way, let's get your locker set up." Gabriel and Rayelgh proceeded to open up Sam's locker, even though he still had not told them the code, and start arranging everything in there quickly. "Off to class, see ya later Ray!"

All Sam could think was that this was one messed up school.

* * *

A/N: So, next chapter, I'll be adding a couple characters. What do you think of Rayelgh? I really do NOT want to make her a Mary-Sue, but she needs to be Gabriel's practically twin for her part in the story to work. Also, if anyone has any pranks that the 'Trickster' should play on people, be my guest and comment your ideas. Until next time my freaky darlings.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, I got a couple great ideas for pranks from reviews last chapter, and if anyone else has any, I'd be happy to hear them and probably put them in.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Cas!" Dean said. Castiel was moving down the hall towards the hallway where both Dean's and Sam's lockers were located. Castiel slowed down, but only slightly. When they reached Dean's locker, he quickly put in the code and shoved the books they had picked up a couple days ago inside. "Ok, where's Mr. Aziphale's classroom?"

"His name is actually 'Aziraphale'-" Castiel began.

"Tomato, tomahto" Dean responded. The two boys headed to Castiel's locker, which was also in the hallway, and then to class. When they entered the room, Castiel walked to one of the desks at the front of the classroom, and Dean sat at the desk next to him. Dean was then approached by a girl with wavy blonde hair, who was wearing a black tank top with a denim jacket over it.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Dean Winchester?" the girl said.

"Yeah, who wants to know? And why?" he replied.

"Jo Harvelle, my mom is your councilor. As for why, I'm head of the student body newspaper, and I wanted to do an interview with you for it."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because there are rarely new kids starting at the school that aren't freshman, or even sophomores. So what do you say, will you do the interview?"

"Why the hell not. Not like I've got anything better to do, eh?"

Jo smirked. "No, I suppose not. Call me to set up an appointment time." She picked up Dean's hand and wrote her cell phone number on it. As she was walking to her desk a couple rows away, she glanced over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, Winchester."

"Hey Cassie!" Rayelgh said as she ran into the room. She sat down at the desk on the other side of Castiel.

"Rayelgh, I see no reason for you and my brother to call me 'Cassie'." Castiel said.

"Cas, who's she?" Dean whispered to Castiel.

"That is Rayelgh, Gabriel's good friend."

"Who's you friend dude?" Rayelgh asked Castiel.

"Dean Winchester, he has been assigned to me."

"Ah, so he's Sam's big bro. Good to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I don't feel like getting up."

Then the bell rang, and Mr. Aziraphale walked in. "Ok class" he said with a thick British accent. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Mr. Aziraphale, and I will be your English teacher for your junior year. I'll start by giving you an explanation of what will be expected of you this year…"

Sam had not seen his brother since he had left the councilor's office that morning, nor had he seen Rayelgh. His classes seemed fairly normal. There were mostly nice people at the school, and he had befriended a girl named Jessica who preferred to be called "Jess". He didn't get lost because Gabriel managed to be waiting for him outside his classroom doors whenever class would end, and then walk him to his next period. The bell had just rung for next period, which for Sam meant lunchtime. Unlike most high schools, this one did not let the kids out by grade. Unless you could hack the school computers, lunch periods were pretty random. Thankfully (or unfortunately, depending on your point of view), the principle had put the freshman with their guides, and had decided to put Sam and Dean in the same lunch period as well. As Sam stepped out into the hallway and began to walk to his locker to get money for lunch, he heard a voice whisper in his ear "Wrong way". It was depressing to think that he had gotten used to Gabriel being able to get that close to him without noticing.

"Seriously, how are you doing that?" Sam turned around and saw that Gabriel was, in fact, right behind him sucking on a grape lollipop.

"Do what Sammy-boy?" Gabriel responded, using his new favorite nickname for Sam.

"Sneak up on me like that?" He then turned around and started walking the proper way to his locker with Gabriel walking next to him.

"Simple. I am a ninja."

"Yeah, and Dean's not afraid of yorkies." Sam muttered under his breath. He smirked when he thought of the incident a couple of years ago that involved Dean pissing off their neighbor's pet yorkie.

"What's that about yorkies?" Gabriel questioned. Sam ignored the question. They entered the cafeteria and bought their lunches. Although he didn't want to sit with Gabriel (who had proven to be a sarcastic jerk off in the little time Sam had talked to him between classes), he knew that Jess didn't have that lunch period and figured it would be easier to just sit with Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean. The two boys began walking to the table they saw Dean and Castiel sitting at, once again having some sort of silent communication.

"Hey Dean! How's your day going?" Sam asked as soon as he sat down next to his brother. Gabriel sat down on the other side of the table, sitting next to Castiel.

"Pretty good. Met a hot chick in English, Jo Harvelle. She wants to interview me for the paper or something."

"Harvelle? Like, our councilor's daughter Harvelle? Well if she's anything like her mother, she won't take any crap from you." Sam said.

"Cas, Ray said she had most of her classes with you, have you seen her? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her since before school. Been showing Sammy-boy around." Gabriel said.

"For the last time, its Sam" His comment went unnoticed.

"Yes, I have seen her and she introduced herself to Dean. She claimed that she had to retrieve a snack from her locker and that she would arrive momentarily."

"And here I am." Rayelgh walked up to the table and sat down on the other side of Gabriel. "What are you guys waiting for, let's eat!" And she bit into her taco that she had just bought, and handed Gabriel one of the two chocolate bars she had with her. Everyone else began eating as well. No one really talked for the remainder of lunch.

The rest of the school day flew by, with little excitement, except for some kid named Chuck tripping in the science lab, and managing to knock someone's water bottle all over himself.

At this moment, the two Winchester boys found themselves in Dean's room, working on the couple assignments they had.

"So, what do you think of your guide, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Honestly? He's an asshole who enjoys making comments about my height and giving me nicknames. You must like yours, I mean, you were having eye-sex every time I saw the two of you." Sam said with a hint of a smirk.

"We were not! And the kid's weird. No, seriously. First of all, his speech pattern is all off, like he's picking out each word individually. Second, when he asked me 'if I have developed a liking of Jo' and I said, 'No shit dude', he did this weird head-tilt thing."

"…Well then. Hey, Dean, could you help me out with #29 in math?"

"Sure. Lemme see."

* * *

**A/N**: So, day 1 of school is complete. On day 2, the Trickster will strike. And please review, they inspire me to write more :D


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have been buried under piles of school work, but the workload is getting lighter as spring break approaches *does happy dance*, so expect quicker updates!

* * *

It was the second day of school for the Winchester brothers. Now that they knew where their lockers were, they had planned to meet their respective Novak by their locker.

Dean had just finished entering his locker combination, and was opening his locker. As soon as the door was half open, three cans of strategically placed spray paint shot out at him; one pink, one green, and one yellow, all neon. Dean couldn't even move he was so shocked. By the time it wore off, the cans were empty.

"What the FUCK?" He shouted. He dropped his book bag from his shoulders and pulled out the three cans. He then noticed a laminated piece of paper that looked like a business card. He wiped it off. Inside, all it said was _"~The Trickster_" . By this point, Sam had run over to him.

"Dean, are you okay?" He asked with worry.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay, Sam?" Dean responded irritably.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" A teacher said, coming out of his nearby classroom.

"Some _prick_ called 'The Trickster' put cans of frickin' spray paint in my locker! That's what the 'commotion' is!"

"Nothing does say 'Welcome' like being spray painted by the school's resident prankster, huh?" Rayelgh said, walking up with Gabriel at her side, both of them barely containing their laughter.

"Yeah, Dean-o. The Trickster is a legend here. Been pranking this school since my bro Balthazar was a freshman, and that was 6 years ago. Usually goes for those who deserve it." Gabriel said.

"Yes, it is unclear whether this prankster began before he joined the student body ranks, whether he has graduated and yet continues to do such childish things, or has simply been held back multiple years. But no matter which, he has never been caught, and it is doubtful that he ever will." Castiel added, stepping out from behind Gabriel and Rayelgh who had abandoned their attempt to smother their laughs, and were doing wonderful impressions of hyenas at the moment.

"Do you have a clean pair of clothes Mr. Winchester?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'll put on my gym clothes," Dean responded, still annoyed at the fact that he was drenched in neon colors, and nothing was being done to punish the one who had caused it. The teacher, pleased by this answer, left to go back to his classroom. The paint cans had, thankfully, been aligned so that they did not color his locker, and only barely got his book bag. "I'm just lucky the paint didn't get in my locker or on my bag, huh?"

"Luck would not be the appropriate word, Dean. Whoever the Trickster is, he is incredibly intelligent. He never leaves behind any evidence. He can also hack into the school's mainframe. And, as you see, he was able to connect the cans to your locker door so when it was halfway opened, they would go off, and not touch the locker door itself. Believe me when I tell you that luck had nothing to do with this." Castiel explained.

During the speech, Sam had wandered over to his locker, hoping he would not receive the same fate his brother did. _Dean does have a magical way of pissing people off._

As Sam opened his locker, he was not met with colorful paint. Instead, a couple hundred individually wrapped jawbreakers fell out of his locker and onto him, making him fall to the ground. Dean ran over to help him up when he saw. Castiel, Rayelgh, and Gabriel followed, the latter two laughing once more. Gabriel and Rayelgh each picked up a jawbreaker and began eating it.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, worried Sam may have hit his head.

"I'm fine _Deanna_," Sam responded.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

When Sam stood up and glanced in his locker, which was now jawbreaker-free, he expected to find a business card much like Dean's. What he found instead was a typed-up, laminated letter taped to the wall of his locker. This is what it said:

_Dear Sammy,_

_Welcome to the hellhole most of the world's population call "School". School is where you learn things. Well, from this point forward, I will be your teacher. "In what?" you may ask yourself. Well, that is for me to know, and you to find out. I will see you around Sammy, but you won't see me…well not as the Trickster anyway._

_With love,  
The Trickster_

Sam had to read it a few times for it to penetrate what it truly said. "This is normal, right? I mean, he isn't _really_ taking a special interest in me, _right_?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. The Trickster had never sent someone a letter before, and he has _never_ given anyone anything. Do you not see? He has blessed you with the gift of jawbreaker goodness!" Rayelgh said, taking another lick of the jawbreaker she was currently eating.

"Take them. I don't like sweets" Sam said to her.

"I think I love you Sam Winchester," She began stuffing the jawbreakers into her book bag, Gabriel doing the same. "Now go boys, there is only 10 more minutes until class starts, and Dean still needs to clean up. Why don't you go help him, Cas?"

"Okay. Gather your required garments, and follow me" Castiel said.

Dean complied, and walked away towards the general direction of the closest bathroom.

"Well, I'd better be off to class. I think I can get there myself while you two gather your treats. See you later" Sam closed his locker and walked to his first class. When he arrived at the door, he saw Jess there.

Jess hugged him as soon as he got to the door. "Hi Sam. I heard about your accident with the Trickster. Are you okay?" She asked when she let go.

Sam blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dean got the worst of it, he's currently neon colored."

"I really wish whoever the Trickster was would just stop. It is un-needed disruption from our day."

"But isn't this your first year here?" Sam asked, a little confused as to how she would know how disruptive the pranks were.

"Yes, but my older brother went here. He graduated a year ago and is in college in Florida."

"Oh, that makes sense. Um, Jess?" He sounded a little hesitant.

"Yes Sam?" She responded.

"I know we just met yesterday, but I was wondering if maybe, possibly, but I understand if you don't want to, go on a date with me?" He asked rushing the sentences.

Jess blushed. "I would really like that Sam. How about Friday?"

"Sure! I mean that sounds great. I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Yeah."

The bell for class rang. The two freshman went inside, neither seeing the two figures across the hall, watching.

"What the hell is he doing, going on a date with 'Little miss innocent'? There is nothing going on between the two!" Gabriel ranted to Rayelgh in a hidden alcove the two had found years ago. The bell had rung 5 minutes ago, and Gabriel had not shut up about the scene he and Rayelgh had just witnessed between Sam and Jess (because, being the stalkers they were, they followed Sam to class and eavesdropped in on the conversation while they stood across the hall). Rayelgh was getting annoyed.

"Why? Huh?" She asked snippily.

"I just think that this will end in tears from Sammy's end, that's all."

"No, I think you're jealous. The 'Trickster' has taken a special interest in Sammy-boy, and now he's getting upset that his crush is going out with someone else. ADMIT IT!" She shouted, pointing at Gabriel.

"One: you are as much the Trickster as I am, ergo, that would mean you are taking an interest in Sam too," Rayelgh snorted. "Two: I am not my brother. I am _not_ crushing on a Winchester. And three: I would not care if Sam was going out with someone else, I just believe that Jessica is the wrong choice for him."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that. Anywho, now that that matter is settled, what do you want to do for the next house, since we're ditching anyway?"

"'Who can stuff the most jawbreakers into their mouth at a time contest'?"

"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I am NOT making Rayelgh and Gabriel bad people. They just ditch a class now and then when they need to clear their heads. Besides, what _really_ happens the first week of school anyway, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First of all, HAPPY EASTER! So…I lied when I said I would update a lot this past week. To be fair, I didn't know I would have so much work over break. I read Romeo and Juliet, wrote a report, attempted to catch up on sleep, and, of course, watched the new Doctor Who last night. If you watched it, tell me what you thought about it in the comments ^_^ And also, just pretend that this high school is the type that everyone has the same classes each day. And also, does anyone want me to post their schedules as a reference tool?

* * *

"Ugh, thanks Cas," Dean said as he ran his wet fingers through his hair once more, failing at his attempt to remove the spray paint from his hair. He had changed into his gym clothes, and had taken a shower after getting permission from the gym teachers. His skin was still colored, but not as severely as before. Unfortunately, even though some of the paint had come out, his hair was still a mess of color.

"It was no trouble, Dean," Castiel said. "But we must hurry to class. Although it is common for teachers to excuse tardiness to do the Trickster's antics, we must miss as little class as possible so we do not have to do catch up work."

The two boys left the gym locker room and made their way to first period. When they entered the room, class had already started. Castiel looked at Mr. Aziraphale and simply said "The Trickster". The teacher nodded and told them to take their seats. Dean slid into the seat next to Jo in the back row while Cas sat next to him. Dean took out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a note. _Where's Rayelgh? _He gave it to Castiel when Mr. Aziraphale turned towards the board.

_She and Gabriel occasionally will skip class when they feel the need._

_So are they gonna ditch the whole day?_

_No, they usually skip only one period, two if they wish. The teachers have grown used to it, even though they disapprove._

_So…do you ever skip with them?_

_No, I do not agree with what they do, but I will not stop them. I do not even know where they go._

_Ok. Cas, were you lying when you said you didn't know who the Trickster was?_

_No, I was not._

_Have you ever thought that it could be Gabriel? Or what about Rayelgh? I mean, I pissed him off yesterday when I called him a midget and he basically threatened me…and she could have helped…so…_

_No, I do not believe that either of them are the Trickster. They have both been present when the pranks were being pulled._

_K. I'm gonna talk to Jo now._

Dean gave Castiel the piece of paper one last time, then tore a new piece and quickly wrote on it. He then handed it to Jo.

_Hey._

_Hi Dean. You look quite colorful today *winks*_

_Yeah…Damn Trickster…_

_Haha, yeah, hear he got your brother too._

_Sam was lucky, he got candy, which he didn't even eat._

_Ah well. On the bright side, you have a date, eh?_

_Yeah, though I talked to him about asking Jess Whatshername out today, don't know if he'll have the balls to do it though._

_You mean Jess Moore?_

_Yeah, that's it._

_She's a family friend. We talked last night and she likes Sam, so here's hoping he _does _have the balls._

_Yeah. Hey, what movie do you want to see Saturday? I only have one rule, no chick flicks._

_No chick flicks? No problem. Wanna see _Arthur_? I heard it was pretty good._

_Sure, but Dudley Moore will always be Arthur to me._

_Who?_

_Wait, you don't know who Dudley Moore is? He was the original Arthur ,from 1981! The one with the annoyingly awesome laugh!_

_Whoa, this is a remake?_

…

_What?_

_Never mind…any idea what the teach has been talking about?_

_William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, can't you multitask?_

_Apparently not! Gotta pay attention now, bye._

_Ciao._

Dean then began paying attention to the class.

* * *

Sam was walking to his 3rd period science class with Mr. Crowley when it happened. One second he was walking out from underneath the overhang, the next, an orange tabby cat jumped off of said overhang onto his backpack, meowed, and ran off, hopping on someone else's backpack. Nobody even reacted.

"What. The. Hell." Sam said. Then he just shook his head and kept walking, worrying about his sanity.

* * *

Gabriel and Rayelgh were both sitting in their 4th period senior AP math class with their teacher Ms. Harris. Ms. Harris was a tough teacher, but a fair one. It was towards the end of the period and they had finished the lesson, so everyone was given free time to talk, do homework, doodle, read, or anything else as long as it is quite and in the room.

"I still say pigs are the way to go," Rayelgh said to Gabriel.

"Where would we find pigs, hmm?" Gabriel responded.

"Um, I don't know, perhaps the same place we would find the _goats_ you want to use?" She said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Touché. Wait…what about goats _and_ pigs!" Gabriel quietly exclaimed.

"Yes, that solves our argument…but still, where do we _get_ the animals in the first place?"

"What about Jack Ringer's dad's farm? He just lives a few blocks away from this school. We could kidnap a few animals and then steal them from whatever room the school puts them in."

"That could work…Or we could put tags on each of them that say where they're from, how many of each animal we let loose, and then our signature."

"Nice, Ray."

"Let's get our operation down. How many of each? I say 5 pigs, we should be able to handle that."

"Ok, and let's make it even with 5 goats as well. How about a few mice and rats as well?"

"Nice thinking, Gabe."

Now, from the outside, this may seem like a very confusing conversation. But what the two troublemakers were talking about was the Trickster's next big school-wide prank. It involved letting farm animals loose onto the school grounds during passing period.

Then, the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch.

* * *

Besides the morning excitement, Sam Winchester had had a very average day. But like the day before, Gabriel was always waiting outside to take him to his next class. Which was why Sam was very confused that there was no Gabriel outside his 4th period history class with Mr. Andrews. It was also why he was fairly worried when he heard the distinct chanting of "Fight, fight, fight" as he entered the cafeteria by himself, because no matter what Dean always said, he wasn't entirely hopeless when it came to maps. _Gabriel wouldn't be the type to figh-Oh shit, he would _Sam thought to himself, and then took off running towards the scene. He pushed his way to the front, and there, in the middle of the circle, was Gabriel with his hands up saying he didn't want to fight. The other boy was not only much taller than Gabriel, standing at about 6'1", but also had on a football jacket and was shoving at Gabriel.

"What's going on out here?" A voice yelled. Sam saw Principal Zachariah Peterson approaching. From the small amount of time Sam had spent with him, he'd determined the Peterson not only hated his job, but also hated anyone younger than 20, or acted younger than 20. But Sam had also found out from Jess that he was a fair principal and had a degree is psychology and understood how the students thought.

"Jackson, Novak, what the hell is going on here" Peterson said roughly.

"Just Novak being a prick and yelling insults at me" 'Jackson' replied.

"Actually, what happened was he walked by and purposely shoved me, then I said 'Don't be a bitch you mountain jock'. Then, he walked back to me, punched me in the gut, and shoved me over. Then, I told him I didn't want a fight, but he kept shoving me and then the circle formed," Gabriel said as a explanation.

The principal narrowed his eyes. He knew that Gabriel Novak was an annoying, childish bastard, but he also knew the boy hated fighting because he had grown up around his older brothers always picking fights with each other. "I'm inclined to believe Novak this time, come with me Jackson, only the second day of school and we're already calling your parents."

"But he provoked me" Jackson responded.

"Yes, and the entire school knows of Gabriel Novak's lack of brain-to-mouth filter. Now come." With that, the principal grabbed Jackson's arm and hauled him towards the main building. As Jackson was dragged away, everyone else began going back to their respective areas. Sam, Dean, Rayelgh, and Castiel all came out of the crowd and walked over to Gabriel.

"Come, let us eat elsewhere" Castiel said.

"Sure, whatever" Gabriel responded. The 5 left the cafeteria and walked to a lawn that was on the school grounds. They formed a circle, Gabriel to the right of Rayelgh, Rayelgh to the right of Castiel, Castiel to the right of Dean, Dean to the right of Sam, and Sam to the right of Gabriel.

"So who was that bastard?" Sam asked, turning to Gabriel.

"Uriel Jackson. He's always picking fights, and they won't kick him out of school because he's the star quarterback and we need him. Not to mention his dad's on the school board, and his mom works for the people who fund the school" Gabriel replied. "He was held back last year, so he's 19 now. He and his older bro, Samael, are buddy-buddy with my older bro, Luci."

"You have a brother named 'Luci'?" Dean asked, shocked. "'Cause, I get that your parents can give weird names and all, but…"

"His name is Lucas, but Gabriel dubbed him 'Lucifer' years ago, and he and Rayelgh call him 'Luci' for short" Castiel said.

"Lucifer fits better" Rayelgh muttered.

"So…what's with the biblical theme?" Sam asked. Then he noticed the odd looks he was getting. "What? You're Gabriel, the archangel," he looked at Gabriel, "You're Castiel, the angel of Thursday," he looked at Castiel, "And now there's Lucas-which could easily be for St. Luke-turned 'Lucifer'. And this morning, you mentioned you had a brother named Balthazar. If it was only you two, I could have written it off as a coincidence, but with the others…Plus Uriel and Samael, they are biblical names as well."

"Oh, are you guys, like, religious, or something?" Rayelgh asked.

"No, I just enjoy researching different mythologies and religions. You still haven't answered my question, though."

"Yeah, Sammy, there is a religious theme. Blame our parents. I swear the only reason Dad married Mom was 'cause of her name. In case you were wondering, they are Eve and Joseph Novak. And when it comes to the Jacksons, their dad is a priest," Gabriel said.

"Whoa. Dude, do you guys have any other siblings?" Dean asked, sounding excited. He found it amusing when people had odd names and wanted to hear them.

Castiel, Rayelgh, and Gabriel all chuckled. It was Gabriel who responded. "Yeah. There's Anael, but we call her Anna, Raphael, Michael, and of course there's Cas, Zaza, Luci, and me."

Dean whistled. "Whoa, so there are 7 of you? Wait, who's 'Zaza'?"

"That is the nickname Gabriel created for Balthazar," Castiel responded.

"And did you say Anael who likes to be called Anna?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriel asked in return.

"Because I've got a couple classes with her. I remember 'cause when I talked to her, she said if I called her 'Anael', she would castrate me…"

"Yup, sounds like Anna. She's usually not so violent, but she hates her name."

"Ah, I see."

It was at that moment the bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

School was over, and everyone had left. Gabriel and Castiel had gone into Gabriel's red Mercedes to go home, Rayelgh had hopped onto her black motorcycle and was going over to the Novaks' for studying, and Sam and Dean were in Dean's black '67 Impala, listening to Alice Cooper's 'Poison'.

"So…I asked Jess out like you told me too" Sam said awkwardly.

"Seriously? Dude, what did she say?" Dean responded, really surprised his brother had done it.

"She said yes, I'm planning on taking her to dinner and a movie Friday."

"Aw, little bro's all grown up," Dean said in a baby-voice. "But I beat you in awesome dates. Jo Harvelle is coming with me to Arthur Saturday."

"Just make sure you aren't a jerk to her."

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

* * *

**A/N: **So, sorry if I confused anyone during this. Please review, it literally makes me want to update more :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **To Discover a Trickster

**Author: **SyFy-Girl

**Genre: **Au!High School

**Pairing(s): **_Eventual_: Gabriel/Sam, Castiel/Dean, _Slight_: Sam/Ruby, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jo, _Past_: Gabriel/OFC

**Wordcount: **WIP

**Warning(s):** Language

**Summary: **The Winchesters just moved to Kansas City, leaving their home in Lawrence. The summer has ended, and school is starting. It is Dean's Junior year, and Sam's Freshman. What happens when Dean's school guide turns out to be an antisocial boy with the deepest stare and bluest eyes in existence? And what about when Sam's guide is a snarky, sarcastic jackass with a superiority complex? And just who IS this mysterious "Trickster", and why has he taken an interest in Sam?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Supernatural

**A/N: **Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I actually have a good excuse this time. My days have been occupied with state testing, but I'm finally done! And I didn't post this weekend because I was at my great uncle's 90th birthday party and I had no time to do anything. My update status will probably continue to be slow until mid June or early July, but please bear with me. Also, the page-breaks on Fanfiction are being a bitch, so sorry if there is any confusion. And just so you know, their school started Monday and it is now Wednesday at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

The Novaks' house was fairly large. There was a ground level, a big basement, an upstairs level, and a garage that held only half the family's cars (the other half were on the street). The basement was a collection of smaller rooms, connected by a single hallway, each with different themes. There was a library-like room that had shelves and shelves of books with a small seating area, a gaming room full that had three large TVs with many gaming systems and a wide variety of games and tables which people could be seated and to use their laptops or handheld devices, a home-theatre with a snack bar and popcorn maker, a home gym, and a few multi-purpose rooms for the less fun members of the family *coughMichaelcoughcough*. The ground level floor had the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, entryway, the Master bedroom (connected to the master bath), another bathroom, a half bathroom, and Raphael's bedroom. The top floor of the house was made up of Gabriel's bedroom, Castiel's bedroom, Anna's bedroom, Balthazar's bedroom, a guest room, and three bathrooms. As for Lucifer and Michael's rooms, they both had apartments near-by.

At the moment, Gabriel and Rayelgh were in Gabriel's room planning the details of the next prank. Gabriel's room had green walls with a light-brown wood floor. He had a queen-sized bed with royal blue sheets and more pillows than anyone truly needed. He had a large walk-in closet with a full-length mirror on its door, a white wood desk, a nightstand, a dresser, and another dresser with a large mirror on top (he would not call it a vanity, damnit!). Also in his room, was a TV in a TV cabinet (which also held an assortment of books), an IHome, 3 IPods (The pink shuffle and the blue nano were in a drawer somewhere, the IPod Touch with a monkey-face case on it was on the IHome charging), and a corkboard that took up half on one wall. At the moment, the two Tricksters were sitting side-by-side at Gabriel's desk, their Mac Laptops open, and blueprints of the school. Their current plan was to release 5 pigs and 6 goats from the Ringer's farm into the school during lunch. They planned on giving each of the animals a tag that said where they were from, the Trickster's signature, and a number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6. For the pigs, they would skip number 5 so everyone though one pig was missing.

"OK, we are done," Gabriel said, saving their current plans in Microsoft Word.

"Yup. When should we do it?" Rayelgh asked.

"Well, I don't think we should ever do It…" Gabriel said, smirking.

"Screw you pervert, you know what I meant," Rayelgh responded, laughing.

"How's about we do it tomorrow? We'll just grab the animals before school, and hide them in the janitor's closet."

"Sure. Hey, what did you do to Cassie-pants? He's acting like someone kicked his puppy."

"Why do you immediately suspect me?" Gabriel asked, sounding outraged.

"Because it usually _is_ you nimrod."

"…Touché."

* * *

Back at the Winchester house, things were a bit more normal…and normal was a _very_ loose term.

"Oh, oh, oh, listen to little Sammy-bitch. 'Wah, wah, wah, Dean is being so mean to me'," Dean was saying tauntingly to Sam.

"Stop being such a Jerkoff Dean! You dropped my math book in a fucking LAKE!"

Dean stopped taunting Sam, knowing he had gone to far when Sam had said "fuck". "Look, Sammy-"

"And it's SAM you asshole! Why wont you and Gabriel get that through your fucking-thick heads?"

"Dude, calm down…and don't compare me to that sonovabitch. I'm still convinced he's the one that spray painted me…him and his minion…"

"Both of you shut the fuck up! I'm trying to work!" The two boys heard their dad yell from the other room. They both stared at each other and started cracking up laughing.

"So _Sam_, are you excited about your date with Jess?" Dean asked, teasing Sam.

"Yeah," he responded, "She's really nice. You excited about your's with Jo?"

"Yeah, but not just because she's 'nice', because she is _fine_."

Sam sighed. "Whatever, Dean."

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, lunch for the Winchester's to be exact. They were with Castiel by Sam's locker waiting for Rayelgh and Gabriel. "Wazzups?" Gabriel asked as he and Rayelgh arrived. That was when they heard the first screams.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean said when he saw people running around like headless chickens.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, sounding anxious. Then, from around the corner, a pig ran by.

"…The fuck?" Dean then said.

"Dude, first the freakin' cat, now a pig?" Sam said.

"Wait…cat?" Dean asked confused.

"Oh, so you met Loki?" Gabriel asked.

"The cat's name is…Loki?" Sam asked, very confused.

"Well, yeah, he's the Trickster's mascot, so what better name?" Gabriel responded.

"The Trickster let the cat loose?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but Loki is a trouble-making cat, so he just got named after the Trickster," Rayelgh added in.

"…Why is no one else freaking out about a pig running by?" Dean asked just before a goat ran by as well. "Make that a pig and a _goat_!"

"Meh, chillax Dean-o. The school will have all the little farm animals collected in no time," Gabriel said, sharing a look with Rayelgh. The two started laughing.

"If you four are finished with your conversation, I would very much like to eat lunch now," Castiel said, reminding everyone of his presence.

"Sure Cas, whatever you-WHOA! Dude, personal space!" Dean exclaimed as he turned around and came face-to-face with Castiel.

"Sorry Dean," Castiel took two steps back.

"Erm…I'm gonna go to the library, actually. I need to get a new math book since _someone_," Sam looked at Dean, "destroyed my original. Ciao guys."

"Peace out Sammy," Gabriel said, waving Sam off.

* * *

When Sam arrived at the library, he found it closed. On the door, there was a sign that said "Closed until the damned animals are all caught"

"What a shame, hmm?" a sultry, female voice said from behind Sam. "The Trickster's idiotic ideas of 'fun' can be quite annoying, yet nothing is truly done about them." When Sam turned around, he saw a brunet girl with dark brown eyes, a red jacket, grey shirt, and blue jeans. "Ruby, Ruby Alexander," she said, holding out her hand.

"Sam Winchester," Sam said, shaking her hand.

"I know. I'll be seeing you around, Samuel." She then turned and walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

"Don't do it Sam," Sam spun around, winding up right in front of Gabriel.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Ruby. Don't. She's bad news, trust me."

"Look, I get you're trying to look out for me, but I get enough of that from Dean, I don't need it from you too."

"Sam, listen to me, I've seen people go out with Ruby Alexander, it always taken a turn for the worse."

"You know what Gabriel, I'm _sick_ of being treated like a little kid! Hell, I don't even _know_ you! I met you three days ago! For all I know, you're just _jealous_!" Sam was shouting now, there was just something about Gabriel that was getting under his skin.

Gabriel was staring, unblinking, looking terrified. _What…How could he…It has to have been a guess… _

"And even if you do like Ruby, I _don't_! I'm going on a date with _Jess_!" Sam continued, not noticing Gabriel's reaction.

"I…I have to go," Gabriel said quickly, running off.

_What was that about?_ Sam thought to himself, then headed off to the cafeteria to find Dean and eat lunch.

* * *

The 5th period bell had just rung, and Gabriel was sitting with Rayelgh at their usual ditching spot, filling her in on the latest happenings with the younger Winchester boy.

"So, you were right," Gabriel stated.

"I know I was, I'm always right…what was I right about this time, though?" Rayelgh asked.

"I do like Sam. And I'm jealous of Jess and that Ruby-bitch."

Rayelgh began to clap. "Wow, never thought you would be able to swallow down all that pride of yours and admit it."

Gabriel put on a big, fake grin. "Fuck you Ray, fuck you very, very much."

"My pleasure, Gabe. Now, what are we going to do about your little problem? Hmmm? Sabotage the date with Jess? Do terrible, terrible things to Ruby until she shows her true colors? Personally, I'd rather start with the second part…"

"Nah, I think Sammy will sabotage his date all by himself, I was serious when I said they weren't right for each other. Now Ruby on the other hand, as much as I'd love to torment her now, Sam will be suspicious if shit goes down with Ruby right after my warning to him. No, we have bide our time with her, maybe Sammy will actually listen and stay away from her."

The two looked at each other for a few beats, then cracked up laughing. As if life was ever that easy.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Sam had just entered the library. It was once again opened due to the fact that 6 of the goats and 5 of the pigs had been caught and the librarian felt it was safe enough to open the doors.

"Mrs. Parker," Sam said, approaching the librarian behind her desk, "my name is Sam Winchester, and the other day-"

"Yes, I was informed you would be picking up your book. Here you are," She said, handing over a grade 9 mathematics textbook.

"But I didn't-"

"Now hurry along and get to class. Skat!" Sam hurried away, looking extremely confused due to the fact that he had been unable to inform the librarian he would need to purchase a replacement book. He was already at his locker when he noticed the piece of paper sticking out of it.

Dearest Sam(antha),

I heard about your brother's misfortunate run-in with a pond and the resulting destruction of your math book. I decided that the education of today's youth is far too important to allow you to handle yourself, so I made sure that neither you, nor your idiotic prat of a brother could screw up the purchase. Don't worry, the book has already been paid for and you owe me nothing.

With Love,  
The Trickster

Only one word came into Sam's mind as he finished reading the note. "Fuck."

* * *

"Look, Sam, its not that big a deal. At least now you don't have to pay $80 for a new book," Dean said, trying to calm down Sam.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Dean! This guy not only knew that I needed a new math book, but he also knew what happened to my old one! What if he's some sort of stalker freak?"

"Sammy, first of all, you don't even know if it's a guy. Second of all, this could just be someone purposely screwing with your head. Impersonating the Trickster 'cause of his interest in you that first day. Ever think of that?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But still, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna be a paranoid little bitch until you figure out what's going on."

"Screw you, jerk." With that, Sam walked off to his 3rd period class.

Dean was left at his locker, and as he turned around, he started cracking up. He was looking at Uriel Jackson wearing a look that could kill, and covered from head to toe in bright, pink, paint and blue feathers. He turned on Dean when he heard the cackling.

"Dude, did you piss off some art geeks, or something?" Dean asked, not even attempting to halt his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up, Winchester," Uriel said. When Dean didn't, he went up to Dean and shoved him against the wall.

"Uriel, release him," a voice said from Dean's right. He looked over to see Castiel standing with a look of determination on his face.

"Yeah, and watcha gonna do about it, Novak? Gonna unleash the midget and the bitch on me? Can't even fight your own battles?" Uriel taunted.

"He's not going to 'unleash' us, we're gonna attack willingly," Gabriel said, appearing out of no where with Rayelgh by his side.

"Yeah, so fuck off before we _do_ get involved," Rayelgh added.

"Whatever, bunch of freaks," Uriel said, walking off.

"Yeah, that's a riot coming from the guy covered in pink paint and blue feathers!" Dean shouted after him.

"That's enough Dean. Let us get to class," Castiel said, brushing some paint and feathers off of Dean that had transferred to him when he was pinned against the wall. "And you two should be off as well, am I correct, Gabriel?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be the poster children for good behavior, even though the bell rang five minutes ago." Gabriel then began to head toward his next class.

"Peace out bitches," Rayelgh added, running after him.

Dean looked at Castiel. "On the bright side, I doubt I'll ever have a boring day at this school." That's when his backpack straps suddenly unclipped and fell off his shoulders. There was a not attached with the Trickster's usual signature. "Sonovabitch!"

* * *

**A/N: **Also, I'm not sure if my awesome "Trickster Font" is working, so I'm sorry if it doesn't *Sweatdrop*. Please put away the pitchforks…


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **To Discover a Trickster

**Author: **SyFy-Girl

**Genre: **Au!High School

**Pairing(s): **_Eventual_: Gabriel/Sam, Castiel/Dean, _Slight_: Sam/Ruby, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jo, _Past_: Gabriel/OFC

**Wordcount: **WIP

**Warning(s):** Language

**Summary: **The Winchesters just moved to Kansas City, leaving their home in Lawrence. The summer has ended, and school is starting. It is Dean's Junior year, and Sam's Freshman. What happens when Dean's school guide turns out to be an antisocial boy with the deepest stare and bluest eyes in existence? And what about when Sam's guide is a snarky, sarcastic jackass with a superiority complex? And just who IS this mysterious "Trickster", and why has he taken an interest in Sam?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't…

**A/N: **Holy CRAP! I'm SO sorry it's been so long since I last updated. For some reason, it's really hard to find motivation to write over summer vacation. So, I'm gonna write a short chapter tonight, and try to get a long one done sometime this week! How does that sound? The reason I'm doing a time jump is because I really can't think of anything to fill the first months of school. On another note, I got home from New Jersey Salute to Supernatural 2011 and it was a-freakin-mazing! And the ice-war going on between Richard and Brock. Anyone else go? Leave your favorite part in comments!

**~1 Month Later (or October 18****th****)~**

So. High school sucks (but really, what school doesn't suck?). But really. What do the teacher's think we are? Robots? Not only do we get swamped with over six hours of homework, but we also have at least two projects going at a time. If this is freshman year, I don't even want to think about being a senior. Yet Dean and I still somehow find time for a social life. Dean (my brother, dark blonde, green eyes, 6', 17 years old, junior, a jerk,) has been seeing Jo (also 17 and junior, pretty blonde) in some weirdo on-and-off-again relationship (personally, I think they love each other, but I'm pretty sure it's more of a sibling love), and Jess (my amazing girlfriend, blonde, blue eyes, 5'5", 15 and a freshman) and I have been going strong. I think I really love her. When we're together, I just feel amazing, like nothing could ruin my day. Dean says I'm being a chick and that pretty soon, I'd be carrying around a purse and wearing dresses. I told him to keep his kinks to himself. The Novaks, on the other hand…It's quite hard to describe them. Cas (Castiel, brunette, _really_ blue eyes, 5'10", 17, junior) has these staring contests with Dean. They can last up to 10 minutes. I counted. He's really serious all the times and talks odd. It's to hard to explain so don't ask. Anna (real name is Anael, 15, freshman, 5'3", not natural red-head) is hot-tempered and would totally be Dean's type if she wasn't two years younger than him. Gabriel (longish blonde hair, honey eyes, 5'7" (because he has apparently grown an inch in the month I've known him and it's apparently a really big growth spurt XD), 18, senior, quite smart despite his frustrating attitude) is a phenomenon. I honestly can't decide whether I like the guy or can't stand him. He get's as protective as Dean at moments, and at others, he's making snarky and cruel comments at me (which I guess really isn't much different than Dean). Plus there's Rayelgh (Gabriel's twin for all reasons except blood, 5'8", 17, junior with some senior classes, actual name is Alex Morgan, blonde with black and blue streaks, goth-looking, blue eyes) who qualifies as a Novak. She isn't as protective or as annoying as Gabriel, though they are attached at the hip.

And then there's the Trickster (and yes, the name is with capital letters, he's the schools resident prankster for the last N years). He (or possibly she, as Dean points out, though I'm just gonna say he) has been the bane of my existence since my first day of school. He has done everything from painting people (including Dean), to filling lockers with candy (me), to filling the impala (the _**Impala**_) with pennies. Not to mention that he somehow seems to know everything that goes on in my life, including my grades, schedule, history, day-to-day life, and everything else. You know what? I'm not even gonna try to explain the Trickster because if I start, soon enough I'll have written pages about him.

So, yeah, that's my current life in a nutshell. Sorry if I bored you to death with that…

~Sam Winchester

Sam sent the e-mail to someone named "Shawn Spencer" who was his assigned pen-pal. According to Mr. Aziraphale, he lived in Santa Barbara, California. The assignment was to write how you were feeling currently, not talking about your past. Sam closed his laptop.

**A/N: **Anyone know who Shawn Spencer is? Tell me if you kno-ow ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **To Discover a Trickster

**Author: **SyFy-Girl

**Genre: **Au!High School

**Pairing(s): **_Eventual_: Gabriel/Sam, Castiel/Dean, _Slight_: Sam/Ruby, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jo, _Past_: Gabriel/OFC

**Wordcount: **WIP

**Warning(s):** Language

**Summary: **The Winchesters just moved to Kansas City, leaving their home in Lawrence. The summer has ended, and school is starting. It is Dean's Junior year, and Sam's Freshman. What happens when Dean's school guide turns out to be an antisocial boy with the deepest stare and bluest eyes in existence? And what about when Sam's guide is a snarky, sarcastic jackass with a superiority complex? And just who IS this mysterious "Trickster", and why has he taken an interest in Sam?

**Disclaimer: **Kripke and the Psych creators own all characters used in this chapter.

**A/N: **Ok…so…I was supposed to update a month ago…but I have been suffering from extreme writers block. Both with this and my Sam/Gabriel mini bang. For this, I know exactly where I want the story to go, but I have no ideas how to get it there. So…I may do time leaps and not a lot of updates. Also, since I added Psych into the mix, there may be some chapters dedicated to it. Like this one. And they will be short, because this is primarily Supernatural. Another thing is that I'm not planning on making John a dick, just so y'all know. And Shawn and Gus are 17, and Juliet and Lassiter are 18.

Shawn read over the email carefully, smiling and nodding. "Oi, Magic-Eight-Ball-Head! I got my pen-pal email! His life is better than the Jerry Springer show! Well, not really, nothing beats Jerry."

"Shawn, how many times have I told you not to call me that? And you know we're not supposed to watch that show," Gus responded in his usual way.

"Oh, lighten up, Captain Silly-Pants. Come read it."

Gus rolled his eyes, and walked over to Shawn's laptop, then he began reading the letter. "Wow, this Gabriel person sound like a real jerk."

"Well I think it's rather cute," Shawn said, pouting.

"Cute? How is it cute?"

"Well Gus, when a boy loves another boy _very_ much-"

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

"Well it's pretty obvious, Gus. Gabriel is pulling Sammy's pigtails."

"What?"

"You know, Like you used to do to Jules when we met in pigtails…and then Lassie threatened to beat you up!"

"No Shawn, he threatens _you_ when you piss him off. And following your logic, you would have been pulling Lassiter's pigtails for years," Gus added, looking particularly smug. Shawn then looked away, but not before Gus saw the guilty look on his friend's face. "Ah, man, you can't be serious. I mean, Lassiter? Of all the people?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You know what they say, Gus. Don't ask, don't tell."

"That's for the army!"

"I've heard it both ways. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to write back to my pen-pal."


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys. So, I have good news and bad news.

Good News: I finished my Sam/Gabriel mini bang.

Bad News: The Hard-Drive on my computer crashed and the other computer in my house doesn't have Microsoft Word (meaning I have to hunt down the installation disk) so I won't be able to post a new update for quite a while (in case you're wondering how I'm currently posting, I'm using my friend's computer).

So…Really sorry guys. Luckily, I'm picking up my computer from the apple store this week, and am going to try to retrieve the lost information from a Hard-Drive retrieval place. And I'm planning to make my next update longer than usual in hopes of making it up to you all (not to mention that the story won't leave me alone until it gets written XD).

~SyFy_Girl


End file.
